


Protected {Prologue}

by american_physco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_physco/pseuds/american_physco
Summary: Dan's got a hard life. A divided family, terrible school life, and a homophobic community. It seems like nobody accepts him. But when he starts appearing in Phil's nightmares both of their lives will change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I'm not tryna say I know shit about what Dan and Phil feel about each other. Don't come at me, kay?

Phil awoke with a start, his silky pink pajamas sticking to his skin. He'd had another nightmare, and he was attempting to calm himself down, but the sinister events kept circling his brain, killing his mind from the inside out. He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his face blank of emotions.

He needed to know who _he_ was.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for reading bye ly

Dan walked down the street, the bleak day souring his mood even further. His father had been drinking again. His mother was arrested. His grandma died a week ago, and here he was. Trying so desperately to make it through the day with enough stamina to go home and look after his brother.

He arrived at the school and tried as hard as someone as tall as him could to not be seen. It was his junior year of high school, and he was so pathetic that even lowly freshman wouldn't leave him alone.

He had a whopping zero friends, so for the next twenty minutes before class, he stood at his locker with his nose in a book.

But today was different. Two hands slammed into the lockers on either side of his head. Dan was pushed back into the hard metal grates. Standing over him was a boy.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for reading bye ly

"Boy, you'd better get up or you don't get any pancakes!" Phil heard from downstairs. He loved his mum, but he wished she hadn't made them move here. To put it simply, it sucked.

He rolled out of bed and started to get ready. "Good morning sir Philip," his maid, Mary said with a curtsy. She held out his clothes and pulled back the changing curtain.

As soon as he had finished he walked down the four flights of stairs and around the sixteen different corners it took to get to the breakfast nook. He still wasn't sure of his way around the new house, but Mary said she would show him the full tour this weekend. For now he was to focus on moving his things.

"Good morning, Philip," his father said as he sipped his coffee. "Morning, dad" he answered and took a seat on a tall stool. Gwen set a plate of pancakes in front of him and his mum started scolding him.

"Phil I tried telling you to get up. I blew a goshdarn airhorn in your ears and you still didn't get up. Do you know how difficult you are?"

"Uh-huh thanks mum," he mumbled absentmindedly and shoved the rest of his food in his mouth as he stood. "Imf gon ge gon dow" he called as he rushed out the door, grabbing his things on the way.


End file.
